


Прикладное волководство

by AgnessaAgni, Gossamer_Team



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Pack Dynamics, Punishment, Violence, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gossamer_Team/pseuds/Gossamer_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Особенности народного звероводства в районах Крайнего Лондона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прикладное волководство

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: насилие, финал средней паршивости  
> Примечание: фик написан для «Большой Игры-4 по Шерлоку Холмсу» на Slash World форуме  
> Задание: АУ/кроссовер, экранизация «Шерлок ВВС»

Джон взял в руки хлыст.

 

Из «Тейт Модерн» исчезла картина-инсталляция.

На взгляд Джона, настолько безобразная, что её кража с последующим уничтожением оказали бы человечеству неоценимую услугу. На вкус Шерлока — безобразно бездарная. Тем не менее, её аукционная стоимость располагалась в промежутке между девятью и двадцатью сотнями тысяч фунтов и, таким образом, могла вызвать соответствующие корыстные побуждения.

Вызвала.

Была похищена, и с некоторой изюминкой: в зал заявился мужчина в униформе сантехнической службы и под предлогом ремонта труб центрального отопления сдвинул инсталляцию из фокуса камер наблюдения. Перенастроить камеры никто не догадался — предполагалось, что ремонтные работы будут произведены достаточно быстро, а до того времени с защитой культурной ценности (спорно) справится охрана.

Ночью картина пропала, а охранник зала поутру был обнаружен спящим крепким здоровым сном. Судя по записям видеокамер, ночью в музей никто не проникал и никто его не покидал. Установить личность мнимого сантехника тоже не удалось — тот избегал камер с ловкостью, выдающей солидный опыт.

Загадка как раз в духе классической «запертой комнаты», и она должна была прийтись Шерлоку по душе.

Шерлок же в то время хандрил.

Например, он сообщил Джону, что всё бессмысленно. И еще, что ненавидит Майкрофта (не новость). Играл на скрипке. Пил чай в пугающих количествах. Лежал на диване босой, длинный и вялый, как снулая рыбина.

— Чёрт побери, Шерлок! — воскликнул Джон, когда Шерлок в очередной раз продырявил стену. — Твое дурное настроение — это… Слушай, ты в порядке?

Шерлок ничего не ответил.

Джону показалось, будто что-то случилось. Или вот-вот случится.

Хандру и тягостное ожидание прервал Лестрейд.

 

Вообще-то, если подумать, то странности (нечто еще более странное, чем обычно) начались довольно давно.

Иногда Шерлок Холмс куда-то исчезал. Всего на два или три дня, и не так уж часто. Возможно, часть таких исчезновений приходилась на суточные дежурства Джона. Не то, чтобы это волновало Джона, но всё же.

За два дня человек может успеть умереть, убить другого человека, получить серьезную травму, зачать ребенка, уколоться и вдоволь поваляться в грязных подворотнях, украсть, быть посаженным в тюрьму, стать миллионером или прогореть до последнего пенса. Иногда Джону что-то чудилось, но краем глаза. Еще ходили слухи, но слухи ходят всегда, и только идиот…

Итак, Лестрейд.

Если бы Джон и думал, будто Лестрейд дурак (как иногда утверждает Шерлок), то вскоре приметил бы, что инспектор видит больше, чем показывает, просто умеет держать язык за зубами. Возможно, его можно было расспросить о Шерлоке, но Джону претила мысль выуживать информацию о друге за его спиной. И всё же — Лестрейд поразительно умел молчать. И еще, видел Джон, Шерлока инспектор жалеет (удивительно).

— Украдена картина! — с порога заявил инспектор. — Никто ничего не видел, не слышал, не запомнил. На видеокамерах ничего нет. На ночь музей был закрыт. Ночью в него никто не проникал, и никого не выпускали.

— Понятно, — ответил Шерлок.

Джон разговаривал с хорошенькой билетершей, а Шерлок вынюхивал по углам. А потом исчез.

— Куда подевался Шерлок? — спросил Джон у Салли Донован, и та уточнила:

— После того, как обозвал меня идиоткой? Не знаю. И, откровенно говоря, мне плевать.

Андерсон тоже ничего не сказал, а Лестрейд нахмурился:

— Действительно. Где же Шерлок? Ну-ка…

В конце концов, инсталляция обнаружилась в хранилище работ азиатских авторов шестидесятых годов прошлого столетия (маленькая каморка на цокольном этаже). В компании с вооруженным до зубов похитителем, который будто бы и рад был применить что-нибудь из своего арсенала на живом человеке.

Джон пережил долгие неприятные мгновения, когда раздался выстрел, а Шерлок закричал и бросился на преступника, покатился с ним по полу. Разъяренный рычащий клубок сбил с толку тех, у кого в руках были пистолеты, а у Джона даже и пистолета не было.

Когда он опомнился, не было и Шерлока.

Выскочив из музея, успел заметить черный тонированный автомобиль.

 

В жизни Майкрофта никогда не было трагизма или надлома, которым в ней вроде бы полагалось быть.

Майкрофт просто жил, делая всё, что требовалось в подобной ситуации, и не ждал от судьбы чего-то особенного. Особенное он брал себе сам.

Хотя, пожалуй, имелся во всём этом оттенок безумия.

 

Впервые Джон обнаружил клок серой собачьей шерсти в душевой в конце ноября и совершенно не удивился.

До этого он уже обнаруживал в гостиной человеческие конечности, довольно-таки нахальные глазные яблоки (постоянно пялились) в микроволновке на кухне, гарпун и стек в гардеробной, пачку предметов женской интимной гигиены на лабораторном столе в кухне (хорошо впитывают)... Список можно было продолжать.

Клок шерсти ничего не менял.

Джон уже не сумел бы съехать с квартиры на Бейкер-стрит, даже если бы такая мысль пришла ему в голову. Она и не приходила.

Неожиданно Джон понял, что Шерлок относится к нему необычайно бережно. В стиле Шерлока, разумеется, но тем не менее.

Насколько Джон мог судить, исходя из прослушанного когда-то в университете курса психиатрии, социопатом его сосед не был — диссоциальное расстройство личности подразумевает более узкий эмоциональный спектр, чем обычно демонстрировал Шерлок. Исходя из собственных скудных представлений, Джон мог предполагать шизоидную акцентуацию или, быть может, синдром Аспергера в какой-то эксцентрической разновидности...

Нет. Устройство мозгов Шерлока Холмса поставило Джона в тупик еще с первых минут знакомства, и, как видно, относилось к тому разряду загадок, разгадать которые человечеству не дано.

Шерлок купил Джону таблетки — во вторник, когда Джон окончательно расклеился, и Шерлоку пришлось весь день бегать под проливным дождём одному. Прибежав домой насквозь продрогшим, жалко мокрым, Шерлок встряхнулся каким-то собачьим движением и протянул Джону пачку таблеток от кашля. Не совсем то, что нужно, но… Годилось.

Тут же Джон припомнил целую россыпь мелочей, которые прежде считал чем-то само собой разумеющимся: рестораны, в которых Шерлок заказывал себе только воду и глядел, как ест Джон; те часы, которые детектив проторчал в приёмном покое клиники, когда Джон вывихнул запястье...

Даже прекращение концертов в ночи перед больничными дежурствами Джона можно было бы расценивать как проявление этой странной бережности.

Джон не знал, почему подумал об этом только сегодня. Возможно, своеобразная защитная реакция: все говорили, что уж Холмс-то не способен на сантименты, а Джон просто принял это как данность.

Сегодня всё виделось ему иначе.

В конце концов, сегодня Джон сидел один за кухонным столом и заново переживал новость.

Надо признать, ошеломительную новость.

 

Даже когда Джон стоял на краю бассейна, а по поверхности воды прыгали и дробились красные блики, ему казалось, что всё это не взаправду. Что не такой уж Мориарти и псих, чтобы поднять тут всё на воздух. И даже то, что где-то там сидели люди с винтовками, не убеждало Джона в серьезности происходящего.

Потом он поймал взгляд Шерлока. Это был очень тревожный взгляд.

Тогда Джон, наконец, осознал. Если не опасность положения, то — степень беспокойства Шерлока. За него, Джона Уотсона, беспокойства.

Может быть, даже целого большого страха.

Тогда-то Джон и сам испугался по-настоящему.

 

— Вы прекрасно уживаетесь с ним, дорогой, — сказала миссис Хадсон как-то вечером, в рекламную паузу между «Доктором Мартином» и «Джонатаном Криком».

— Я?! — чрезвычайно изумился Джон, и хотел было сказать, что сегодня с утра обнаружил в своей постели тараканов мадагаскарских, шипящих, пять экземпляров. Но промолчал. Поскольку после обнаружения не отправился убивать Шерлока, а всего лишь стряхнул экземпляры на пол, перевернулся на другой бок и снова заснул. Получается, уживался.

— Да, — очень уверенно подтвердила Марта и задумчиво пробормотала: — Может, хоть вам он расскажет, куда иногда исчезает…

— Исчезает?

— Не подумайте, дорогой, я вовсе не любопытничаю, только волнуюсь. Знаете, иногда он возвращается изрядно… Грязный, и бывает еще… ссадины, синяки… Конечно, с его работой…

Заэкранный помощник фокусника Джонатан Крик улыбнулся и что-то сказал.

Миссис Хадсон умолкла.

Джон ощутил слабую, невнятную тревогу, но почти тут же забыл о ней.

Кстати, Лестрейд заметил тоже:

— Если бы я не знал точно, что любовь жизни у Шерлока — его расследования, я бы подумал, что он влюблен в вас, Джон.

— Нет, мы просто…

— Знаю, — кивнул инспектор. После, с некоторой долей раздражения, добавил: — Иногда мне кажется, что лучше бы вы с ним спали. Ему явно не хватает хорошего секса.

А Салли Донован хихикнула.

 

Так вот, Джон стоял на краю бассейна, глаза у Шерлока были пустые и страшные, и страшным было то, чего все сейчас ждали (этот псих тоже боится, чувствовал Джон, но — всё равно сделает; псих ведь).

Как в кино, время замедлилось. Потом вовсе остановилось.

Дышать Джону было тяжело,, хлорированная взвесь оседала в горле горечью. Поэтому горло болело, а необходимо было что-то Шерлоку сказать. Важное, нужное и последнее.

Было очень неприятно уйти вот так, не сумев выдавить из себя ничего, ни единой капли из той бури, что бушевала сейчас в Джоне.

А потом не взорвалось, а зазвонило.

 

Чувства, которые испытывает Джон Уотсон, просты и при этом не лишены некоего врожденного благородства, что означает: самоконтроль, самоцензура, самоограничение. Чувства, которые испытывает Джон Уотсон по отношению к соседу, просты и, кажется, лишены всякого сексуального подтекста. Они просто есть.

Таким образом, осталось выяснить, какие чувства испытывает Шерлок Холмс.

 

У Джона до сей поры в ногах ощущалась ватная испуганная слабость.

И подташнивало. Тем не менее, он улыбался и даже пошутил насчёт. Забыл, насчёт чего. Чёрный автомобиль привёз их с Шерлоком в темный пустой дом, и они зажгли везде свет.

Джон вымыл посуду, потому что не успел днём, потому что днём его…

Затем они заказали китайской еды и подумали, что было бы неплохо посмотреть тот сериальчик.

— Всё могло кончиться плохо, — сказал Джон Шерлоку, а Шерлок ответил:

— Да.

— Он мог поднять всё на воздух. Он мог нас с тобой убить.

— Да.

И клацающее, нервное снова захлестнуло, но Джон справился. На самом деле он, конечно, не боялся смерти. Точнее, он боялся не своей смерти.

Они стали смотреть фильм, и Джон задремал где-то на середине серии, кажется, во время жестокого группового убийства.

Проснулся внезапно и в первый момент даже не сумел понять, что его разбудило — так он когда-то просыпался в госпитале Кэмп-бастиона среди ночи, гадая, потревожила ли его боль или глухой автоматный треск.

Но нет, было тихо, темно и пусто: телевизор сиял немотой беззвучного режима, кресло рядом было пусто.

— Шерлок? — удивленно позвал.

Наверно, было уже далеко за полночь, и следовало бы подняться к себе и лечь в постель. Джон зевнул. Шерлок, видно, так и поступил.

Что-то стеклянно зазвенело в кухне, и какой-то невнятный, сухой шорох прокатился по квартире.

— Шерлок!

Снова зевая, поплёлся на кухню. Там не горел свет, и только от окна падали тусклые рыжие полосы. Окно же было приоткрыто — пахло дождём и бензином.

Под ногой хрустнуло стекло.

— Шерлок?

Подошёл к окну, выглянул.

На мощёном дворике стоял большой серый зверь — то ли собака, то ли волк — и, задрав голову, смотрел на Джона. Мгновение или два. После легко сорвался с места и быстро исчез в тенях проулка.

В мыслях занозой засело, что всё-таки волк — только дикий хищник мог бы двигаться с такой тяжелой и уверенной грацией.

А Шерлока Джон так и не отыскал, и на телефонные звонки тот не отвечал. Поэтому Джон позвонил Майкрофту. И Майкрофт спросил:

— Что конкретно вы видели, Джон?

И после резко прервал разговор.

 

Если бы Лестрейд спросил самого Шерлока Холмса…

Что-нибудь вроде: «Слушай, Шерлок, зачем ты всюду таскаешь с собой этого парня, Джона Уотсона?» Тогда Шерлок крепко задумался бы.

Пожал бы плечами. Лестрейду он грубил, конечно, но редко. Лестрейд был хищником, и матерым. То, что он сидел за решеткой зоопарка и даже сам уже считал себя смирным дворовым псом, ничего не значило. На Лестрейда можно было огрызаться, но рычать по-настоящему — нельзя.

Джона Уотсона Шерлок не таскал. Шерлок шёл, а Джон шёл за ним.

Это называется дружбой, и если вы только узнали о ней, дожив до двадцати семи лет, то вас жаль. Кому-то.

А еще это очень несправедливо.

 

Дело Елены (которое Джон думал опубликовать в блоге как «Страсти по Святой Елене», но счёл такое заглавие слишком эпатирующим; а потом и вовсе отказался от публикации), монахини из Ист-Энда, увлекло Шерлока по-настоящему.

Она, Елена, настоятельница Сообщества Святого Франциска, оказалась маленькой, уже немолодой, медленной и робкой. Утром субботы она постучала в дверь и с терпеливым смирением ждала, пока Джон, зевая, брёл через всю квартиру. На неё, наверное, косились — чёрное одеяние, в котором монахиня походила на испуганную птицу, привлекало внимание.

Джона оно тоже смущало.

А монахиня сказала:

— Мистер Уотсон, правильно? Я хотела бы видеть мистера Шерлока Холмса, детектива, я читала ваш блог…

Джон слегка удивился такому выбору чтения, но пригласил Елену в гостиную и, стыдясь беспорядка, предложил кофе.

У сестры Елены случилась неприятность: в её келье с некоторых пор завывало, стучало и пахло адской серой (это мелочи), а из алтаря монастырского храма пропали дароносица и потир (что непереносимо ужасно).

У Елены и в мыслях не было указать в качестве подозреваемой какую-нибудь из сестер Братства. Сестра Елена даже подумать не могла, что существуют люди, способные на такое святотатство. Она очень верила в людей. С другой стороны, она не слишком верила в дьявола — особенно в то, что сам Князь Тьмы явится по её скромную душу в её скромную келью…

Она пришла к детективу Шерлоку Холмсу. Этот удивительный человек, знала сестра Елена, сумеет ей помочь.

— Дьявола не существует, — с порога заявил Шерлок.

— Дьявол всюду, в повседневных мелочах, — возразила сестра Елена. — Но он не ворует потиры…

Шерлок кивнул. Конечно, потиры ворует не дьявол, потому что нет никакого дьявола. Поэтому Шерлок помчался в монастырь Ист-Энда, а за ним помчались Джон и сестра Елена (у Елены вид был решительно-испуганный, а полы черной рясы трепетали).

— Разумеется, шум и запах — это очень легко! — на бегу объяснял Шерлок. — Кто-то сделал отверстие в кладке стены и вложил туда бутылку с яичной болтушкой. Ветер создает шум, болтушка — запах. Вопрос не в том, как; вопрос в том, кто!

Джон мысленно согласился.

Дворик при монастыре оказался небольшой и чистенький (такими их, монастырские дворики, обычно и изображают). А сам монастырь походил на большой, с годами расползшийся пристройками деревенский дом — не слишком красивый, но уютный и надежный. Всё это Джон отметил мимоходом и тут же забыл. Потому что внутри, в витражном ярком свете, пахло воском и еще чем-то, будто бы в бреду почудившимся и давно похороненным в памяти. И тихо было, поэтому шепот Шерлока показался Джону очень громким, когда тот, наконец, остановился:

— Вот эта женщина, — сообщил Шерлок Елене, — ворует из монастырской кассы. Почему вы всё ещё её здесь держите?

Джон застонал.

Шерлок искренне не понимает, что, если просят расследовать дело, нужно расследовать именно дело, а не все попадающиеся по пути дела.

 

В тот день Елена была избавлена от «дьявола» в келье — больше никто не выл и не стучал, а запах выветрился.

Действительно, бутылка с яичной болтушкой. На ней — ни единого отпечатка пальцев. Тогда же пропал дискос, а Шерлок пришёл в ярость.

Дело было раскрыто спустя еще двенадцать часов. Но завершилось неожиданным образом.

 

С утра Шерлок допрашивал сестёр Маргариту, Юлиану и Екатерину.

Маргарита сказала, что не видела в церкви посторонних, а ведь она мыла в притворе и никак не могла не заметить, если бы кто-то вошёл, так ведь?

Юлиана расплакалась и призналась, что подумывает уйти из общины. Юлиана тоже не замечала в церкви чужих (не считать же чужими прихожан).

Екатерина сперва отвечала сдержанно, с достоинством, но вскоре принялась теребить краешек рясы. Да, она имела постоянную интимную связь с кровельщиком, но связь уже завершена. Неделю назад.

К полудню Шерлок оккупировал монастырскую библиотеку. Монахини, стиравшие с полок пыль, закончили свою работу очень быстро. Шерлок задержался в библиотеке надолго, а сестра Елена смиренно задержалась с ним. Она, очевидно, тоже ожидала разоблачений и готовилась к публичному покаянию, но вопросов последовало всего два.

— Вы любите собак, сестра? — мимоходом поинтересовался Шерлок, покосившись на миску в библиотеке.

Сестра Елена, как и остальные сестры, собак любила. На заднем дворе, рассказала сестра, живут ретриверы и бигли, от которых прежние владельцы по тем или иным причинам отказались.

— Украденные вещи обладали хоть какой-нибудь ценностью? — спросил Шерлок уже вечером, успев пообщаться с ретриверами и биглями и зачем-то взобраться на крышу.

— Разумеется, ведь это предметы, в которых хранятся Святые Дары! — воскликнула Елена.

И да, предметы составляли большую культурно-историческую ценность. Что и требовалось доказать, как заметил Шерлок.

 

Вечерня шла своим чередом (разумеется, закат за витражными окнами), верующих склоняли к покаянию (Джону было неловко, но он не склонялся и не был верующим; Шерлок разглядывал прихожан). Кто-то тихонько плакал, а толстая женщина с грудным младенцем очень громко и старательно подпевала. Ребенок похныкивал в такт.

Закат алел.

По рядам молящихся пробегали волны оживления и стихали. Было, откровенно говоря, довольно дремотно: душно, заунывно и скучно. И Джон задремал бы...

— Ш-ш-ш-ш, идём, — дёрнул за рукав Шерлок.

Джон вздрогнул. Зажигали свечи.

— Всё? Ты понял, кто вор?

— Кровельщик.

— Что?..

Но хлопнула дверь. Джон выскочил во двор. Там лаяли собаки. Следом выскочила Елена.

Прогрохотало.

— Шерлок!

На заднем дворе высокий плотный мужчина и Шерлок вцепились друг в друга, а сестра Екатерина верещала. Сестра Елена, тяжело дыша, стояла и, видимо, тоже намеревалась закричать. Теперь собаки взирали на это, уже забыв гавкать.

— Давайте, все сейчас возьмут и…

Но все не взяли.

Мужчина закричал:

\- Всё! Хватит! Я не буду!

Екатерина перестала верещать и начала всхлипывать. Собаки взирали. Елена бормотала.

А еще вместо Шерлока оказался волк (точно — волк). Он встопорщил шерсть и громко, зло зарычал.

— Шерлок?!.

Какая-то из собачонок тявкнула. И зря тявкнула. Волк обернулся.

Сестра Екатерина, пятясь, плакала и шевелила губами. Шевелила про дьявола.

Собачку было жаль, но волк на неё изрядно отвлекся.

Времени хватило: чёрный автомобиль ворвался во двор.

— Господи, — пробормотала сестра Елена. — Спасибо, что я верую.

 

— Что?! — говорит (вопит) Джон. — Что?..

 

Шерлок Холмс — волк. Такое бывает, если ваша мать — волчица. Каково это?

Если вам любопытно, то всё примерно так: вас вынули из костюма и посадили в рычащее, воющее, мерзкое тело. Вам страшно: слишком много запахов, шумов и людей.

А людей вы боитесь сильнее всего, и поэтому ненавидите. Они причиняют боль. Прочь отсюда, бежать! Скорее! Страх режет и рвёт на клочки.

Представили?

Шерлок Холмс — волк.

 

Майкрофт пожимает плечами. Спокойно повторяет:

— Волк, доктор Уотсон. Животное. Дикое... Волк.

Майкрофту повезло — он волковод.

Он помнит очень хорошо: это был очень добрый щенок. Хвостик колечком, и вечно всё вынюхивал. И это был очень замкнутый, упрямый и нервный ребенок. Тоже вечно всё вынюхивал.

— Как такое может быть? Это же… — Джон Уотсон бледен.

Майкрофт думает, что принять подобную новость легко можно только в случае, если она для тебя не новость.

— Это же… бред!

Майкрофт снова пожимает плечами.

Щенок рос. С подростком управиться было легче, он, собственно, был довольно покладист, если соблюдать осторожность и не слишком давить. Мать… Больная тема, Майкрофт морщится. К тому времени, конечно, уже ушла в шкуру. Совсем ушла, отец почти спятил. А вот щенок рос.

— Где он сейчас? Куда вы его увезли?

— У меня особняк в Белгравии. Не думаю, что вам стоит туда ехать.

— А я уверен, что стоит.

— Он под действием снотворного.

— Я подожду, пока он проснётся.

— Он животное, Джон.

Майкрофт пожимает плечами в третий раз.

 

Если человека оголить, вылезет основное, главное, и в голом человечке уже нет ничего гениального или уникального — голые человечки одинаковы, как пластиковые куклы с конвейерной ленты.

Для Шерлока роль такой конвейерной ленты играет шкура.

Несчастен каждый, но не каждый способен это осознать. Люди идиоты, а волчья шкура делает Шерлока не просто идиотом. Она лишает его разума.

 

Джон Уотсон, по мнению Майкрофта, был чрезмерно настойчив и даже настырен.

Настоящие проблемы начались, когда Шерлоку исполнилось десять (самый дурацкий, нелепый возраст: мальчики в десять походят на утят-переростков, а мнят себя великолепными лебедями).

Майкрофт смотрел документальные фильмы о волках. Волки, знал он, не поддаются приручению и одомашниванию. Они подчиняются только грубой силе, и только в то время, когда ощущают её на собственной шкуре. Стоит вожаку зазеваться, и в ту же секунду по молодости безжалостный юнец вцепится ему в загривок.

Майкрофт однажды чуть не зазевался.

Если перед вами голодное, злое, напуганное животное, бессмысленно взывать к гласу его рассудка. Согласно мнению ведущих ученых в области нейронаук, животные обладают разумом, но не обладают рассудком, интеллектом, совестью... Вас съедят.

Тут нужно понимать одно: любой нормальный человек испытывает отвращение к насилию. Майкрофт вполне нормален.

 

У каждого человека есть некий эмоционально-болевой порог, после преодоления которого с человеком что-нибудь происходит.

Порог Джона Уотсона был преодолен с заметным превышением, поэтому дальше Джон перестал даже удивляться: усталое сознание уже не сопротивлялось.

Дорога до особняка Майкрофта Холмса оказалась стремительной. Сам особняк давил, странно распластавшись в полутьме. Оказался довольно бесконечен. В каком-то кабинете (плотно зашторенном, мёртвом) ему предложили кофе или чего покрепче, но он отказался. Предложили всё же ехать домой.

У Джона в груди так же стиснуло, как если бы сейчас нужно было взять в руки пистолет и стрелять.

— Тогда идёмте, — сказали.

Так вечер закончился металлической тюремной дверью. Дверь не скрипела, распахнулась совершенно бесшумно. За дверью и темноватым коридорчиком нашлась еще дверь, тоже бесшумная и тюремная.

В ярком болезненном свете сидел человек на пластиковом неудобном стуле. Был оконный проем. Наконец, в проёме, за толстым стеклом, виднелась глухая, без окон, страшная камера.

В камере выли. Так, будто кого-то убивают. Будто кому-то очень больно.

 

Насилие бывает оправданным. Хотя бы тем, что оно иногда — самый верный и правильный путь.

Аппетиты молодого волка росли. Курицами и кроликами уже не обходилось. Майкрофту исполнилось восемнадцать (это тоже неприятный возраст: от вас начинают ждать самостоятельности и каких-то решений, а вы вдруг понимаете, что не способны ни на какие решения). Обычно перед людьми его круга в этом возрасте основным вопросом является один: Кэмбридж или Оксфорд?

Майкрофт усиленно раздумывал над другими: что делать, когда волк сбежит? что будет, если он попробует напасть на людей? наконец, что случится, если его заметят очередные защитники живой природы?

Майкрофт прятал голову под подушку, но всё равно слышал ночами вой. Он почти перестал спать. Тогда еще он был — никто, и все ждали от него выбора между Оксфордом и Кембриджем, а он поехал в Дартмур, к Джонатану и Саманте Адингтонам, специалистам по волкам. Они не приняли Майкрофта всерьез, но как-то неловко, с некоторым смущением — приняли. Потом увлеклись.

«Волки, — говорили взахлеб, — очень умны. Но они хищники, это нужно понимать. Доминирование, строгая иерархия, подчинение силе — всё это элементы коллективной стратегии выживания. С человеческой точки зрения отношения внутри стаи могут казаться жестокими, злыми, но они рациональны и эффективны».

— Так что, только грубая сила? А как же дрессировка, приручение?

— Вожак или вы, или волк. Третьего не дано.

Майкрофт возвратился из Дартмура, чтобы учиться быть вожаком своей маленькой стаи. Когда он брал в руки кнут, то ломал и ломался сам. Он вылепливал себя заново.

 

С болезненным, мучительным любопытством Джон вглядывался в полутьму камеры. Серые стены, солома, какое-то тряпье в углу, забранная решеткой лампочка под потолком.

Волк больше не выл. Пошатываясь, подошёл к стеклу и долго смотрел. Джону казалось — на него (хотя Майкрофт утверждал, что стекло прозрачно только с одной стороны, и людей волк не видит). Быть может, волк разглядывал собственное отражение, но Джону сделалось жутко.

— Ну? — спросил Майкрофт. — Налюбовались? Я распоряжусь отвезти вас на Бейкер.

— Нет. Я останусь.

Волк отошёл в угол, ткнулся носом в тряпье. Обессилено упал, вывалив язык.

— И долго это… Долго это будет продолжаться?

— Долго. Вы вполне могли бы возвращаться домой и ложиться спать.

— Нет.

— Зря.

Человек на пластиковом стуле казался Джону каким-то манекеном — он, возможно, дышал только тогда, когда на него смотрели. Но на него почти не смотрели. А потом и вовсе про него забыли.

— Еще примерно двенадцать часов, Джон. Вам и вправду лучше бы ехать домой.

Волк теперь ходил, страдальчески мотая головой и капая слюной. Вероятно, с трудом переносит снотворное.

Джону сунули в руки чашку крепкого кофе, и он пил, обжигаясь, почти не ощущая вкуса.

Джону была страшно, скучно и тоскливо, но нельзя перестать смотреть, развернуться и уйти. Почти всё увиденное после забылось, отчетливо помнились две вещи.

Первая: в какой-то момент волк взялся рычать, подвывать и слепо биться в стекло. Встопорщил шерсть на загривке, разевал пасть, и Джон неприятно осознал, до чего это большой и опасный зверь. Он ведь разобьёт стекло! Или сломает себе шею. Или то, и это, и еще что-нибудь!

Джон был так поглощен паническим сопереживанием происходящему, что заметил только в последний момент: Майкрофт Холмс, в ботфортах, в длинных, грубой кожи перчатках, оказался уже в камере и щёлкнул кнутом. Волк зарычал громче, оскалился.

Дальше он, конечно, должен был вцепиться в Холмса, но произошло другое: кнут взвился снова, а волк взвизгнул. И снова, и снова. Волк визжал, пятясь, пока не оказался зажат в угол. В углу волк визжал еще, с отчаяньем, а после заскулил и лёг, жалко вжав голову в лапы. Полная покорность. Тогда откуда-то взялся мёртвый кролик.

И второе. Где-то на излёте ночи, когда усталость уже лезет через край, волк, до того дремавший, дёрнулся и взвыл. Но Майкрофт Холмс, похожий на серое изваяние, не шевелился, глядел равнодушно. Он такое видел прежде, а Джон — нет. Волк выгнулся, вскрикнул.

Стал человеком. Человек, голый, шаткий, поднялся на четвереньки (на икрах ног белые старые шрамы), поднял лицо, простонал теперь уже коротко. И крикнул:

— Джон?! Это ты там? Убирайся! Не смей смотреть! Убирайся! Проваливай!

 

Избегая поднимать глаза, Джон налил чай себе и Шерлоку.

— Никогда не любил церкви.

Шерлок не прикоснулся к своей кружке. Его длинные пальцы слепо оглаживали столешницу, чертили линии, обводили царапины и выемки.

— Там уйма запахов, один тяжелее другого. Уйма людей. Стены давят, через окна свет ненормальный, резкий, и некуда бежать. Будто попал в западню.

Джон отпил чаю.

— Джон, я случайно. Я… не хотел.

Наконец подняв глаза, Джон ответил:

— Я видел тебя тогда, после бассейна. Ты бежал через задний двор.

— Я тебя не помню. Я вообще ничего не запоминаю. Ненавижу шкуру.

— Я понимаю, за что ты ненавидишь Майкрофта, — ответил Джон.

Еще немного подумав, добавил:

— Всё будет как прежде. Ничего, всё нормально.

 

Джон просыпается.

Футболка облепила мокрое тело, мешает дышать. На потолке светлые полосы — предутреннее. Он хорошо помнит: выстрелы и песок, и кровь, и солнце палит нещадно. Но это не страшно, это привычно. Страшно вот что: солнце тускнеет, жар сменяется тяжелым сырым холодом. Камера, а в камере волк.

Зная, что больше заснуть не сумеет, Джон поднимается, чистит зубы и пьёт кофе. Читает вчерашнюю газету, а после уходит на работу.

Целый день он принимает пациентов с острыми респираторными вирусными инфекциями, а у одной девушки нарушение цикла. У Шерлока же свои циклы и нарушения.

Вечером Джон читает свежую газету и смотрит «Джонатана Крика». Затем ложится спать, засыпает, напряженно вслушиваясь в то, что происходит за стеной.

Джон просыпается.

Одеяло сбилось в ком, а простыни влажные от пота. На потолке светлые полосы — это проклятое предутреннее. Он хорошо помнит: выстрелы и песок...

 

Ненависть — хорошая, надежная эмоция.

Хорошая ненависть крепнет годами и требует постоянной подпитки. В этом смысле ненависть гораздо лучше любви, и если вам повезло по-настоящему ненавидеть, вы начинаете ощущать уверенность в этом мире. Вязком, как болото. Шерлок помнит, что умеет ненавидеть. И да, он ненавидит Майкрофта. Это всё, что он помнит. В очередной раз, теряя рассудок, он боится, что возвратиться назад больше не сумеет. Это главный страх его жизни.

Еще Шерлок ненавидит себя. И это конструктивная, крепкая эмоция. Она не позволяет той части Шерлока, которая воет и скулит, захватить чертоги его разума целиком и навсегда.

 

В середине недели рядом с домом остановился чёрный автомобиль.

Джон получил смс: «Полагаю, нам стоило бы поговорить. М.Х.» Автомобиль отвёз Джона к тому же особняку в Белгравии, но на этот раз Джон увидел белые колонны, идеальную лужайку и розовые кусты под окнами. Он не понимал, зачем они Майкрофту Холмсу.

Его проводили в кабинет (серый).

Майкрофт начал говорить прежде, чем Джон опустился в кресло, и даже прежде, чем за прислугой закрылась дверь. Возможно, он больше не мог не говорить.

— Шерлок таким родился. Это не болезнь, это форма существования. Мать была такая же, а отец оказался слишком безумен — рискнул создать с ней семью. Шерлок тяжело это переносит, но не думайте, если это и ад, то локальный и не очень часто. В раннем детстве шкуру он менял легко и естественно. Лет с четырех прекратил, и надолго. К семи устоялось — раза три или четыре за год. Подростком делался совершенно неуправляем — кидался в шкуру по три, по четыре раза за месяц. К семнадцати годам опять затихло. Потом университет, за три курса — два случая. Потом…

— Потом?

— Наркотики. Постоянное напряженное ожидание, я его понимаю. Ему хотелось, конечно, расслабиться. Быть может, совсем забыть.

Джон подумал, что вот Майкрофт Холмс — идеальный, холодный — и треснул. Расползся по швам и с изнанки оказался моллюском, устрицей какой-то, мягонькой и бескостной.

— Это ваше соседство — первая его серьёзная попытка совместного проживания с посторонним человеком. Он очень к вам привязан.

— Зачем такая жестокость? Зачем камера, кнут? Можно было бы держать его на снотворном, например.

— Пробовали. Метаморфозы не запускаются. Он может спать в шкуре и сутки, и даже неделю. Полагаю, для возвращения в человеческое тело необходимо выполнение некой программы. Вы заметили, насколько он агрессивен? Он не волк, он квинтэссенция волка. Ему нужно всё и сразу: бежать, охотиться, убивать…

— Те шрамы на его ногах?

— Да. От кнута.

— Я понимаю, за что он вас ненавидит. Так нельзя.

— Только так и можно. Волки понимают только силу. Чем грубее, тем лучше.

— Он человек. С ним нужно по-человечески.

— Пробуйте. Не буду мешать. Насколько я понимаю, съезжать из квартиры вы не собираетесь.

— У меня оплачено на два месяца вперед.

Хромота не возвратилась, но, идя к двери, Джон ощущал какое-то общее, невнятное неудобство.

Очень тихо Майкрофт Холмс попросил:

— Не бросайте его, если можете. Это будет куда более жестоко.

 

Избавляя себя от страданий, мы перекладываем их на чужие плечи. Таким образом, стремление избегать страданий есть стремление эгоистичное и в чем-то даже непорядочное.

 

Джон смотрел на часы и на календарь. Он должен доказать Майкрофту — мысль стала навязчивой, а время двигалось вперед скачками.

Шерлок объяснил про кровельщика: собаки не лаяли, значит, в церковь проник кто-то из знакомых им людей. Кто-то, кто имел доступ к службам монастыря. И этот кто-то должен был точно знать, где что лежит. Остальное просто.

Еще Шерлок раскрыл дело об алюминиевом костыле, и Джон написал об этом в блоге (на самом деле хотел бы написать совсем о другом). «Боже, Джон, это абсурдно и ужасно, — ответила в комментариях Сара Сойер. — Как ты с ним живешь?!»

А Джон после загадочного ночного ограбления в клинике Харли Стрит подумал, что вот как с ним не жить? (Адреналин).

Случилось еще дело Джессики Грин, когда Шерлок ринулся под пули, чтобы заслонить Джона. К счастью для детектива, звезды сложились каким-то особенным образом. Или кто-то сверху не желал его смерти сейчас. Но Джон был очень зол с перепугу, а потом схватил Шерлока за руку, стиснул эту руку и прокричал:

— Больше никогда так не делай!

А Шерлок прокричал в ответ:

— Ты идиот, Джон! Как я могу так не делать, когда ты чуть не погиб?!

Тогда Джон перестал стискивать ладонь Шерлока, а отпустил.

Джон наблюдал за Шерлоком, а Шерлок наблюдал за тем, как Джон за ним наблюдает. Было мучительно.

Как там сказал Майкрофт? Локальный ад? Не очень часто?

Короче!

Еще короче!

Джон дождался, и Шерлок тоже.

 

— Есть волки, а есть пастухи волков. Я — пастух. И вы, Джон.

Любой нормальный человек испытывает отвращение к насилию. По крайней мере, активно демонстрирует. Но иногда искушение насилием слишком велико.

— Вы ведь не ушли тогда. Вы наблюдали. Не отвернулись. Вы смогли выдержать.

А иногда насилие идет рука об руку с чем-то другим. Чем-то вроде любви. Может, оно иногда даже является ею.

 

Нет, не локальный.

Когда в вашей кухне слишком большое и злое для этой кухни животное, ад не кажется локальным. Он тотален, хоть и замкнут.

— Шерлок… всё хорошо… — осторожно проговорил Джон. — Ничего страшного не происходит…

В распахнутое окно шёл дождь.

— Ты ведь голодный? Если ты перестанешь так страшно рычать, то я смогу достать из холодильника мясо…

Волк коротко взвыл.

— Ну же, Шерлок… Давай попробуем по-хорошему. Я знаю, что тебе страшно…

За спиной скрипнула дверь.

— Шерлок...

Джон боялся настолько сильно, что даже не мог заставить себя этот страх принять и осознать.

\- Ты же человек…

В желтых волчьих глазах Шерлока не было. Под порывом ветра хлопнуло окно. Волк вздрогнул и прыгнул.

Тяжелый топот за спиной не спас Джона от рвущей боли в предплечье и осознания того, что Майкрофт отвратительно, жестоко прав.

А он, Джон, ошибался.

Хотя он пробует. И снова пробует. И еще. Мерзавец не может быть прав!

Нет.

И пробует. И...

 

— Почему?! Почему можно только так?! Зачем кнут, злоба и страх?!

Кабинет десять на двенадцать шагов. В нём можно похоронить себя заживо, законопатить, как в гроб!

— Вы ведь сами остались. Вы узнали правду. Тем не менее — остались.

— Да… Я остался… я…

Майкрофт поднял глаза от бумаг и впервые за разговор посмотрел на Джона.

— Я устал, Джон. Поэтому вот что… решайте скорей. Когда вы поселились с Шерлоком, я не думал, что выйдет какой-то толк. А сейчас я просто хочу, чтобы вы или остались, или проваливали. Сегодня же вечером. Но если останетесь, это уже будет ваш выбор. Не мой. И ваше бремя.

— Я…

— Вас отвезут на Бейкер-стрит. Если нужны средства на аренду новой квартиры, я готов оказать финансовую поддержку.

Но Джон уже принял решение. Раньше.

Всю дорогу он смотрел на едва поджившие шрамы.

 

Так было прежде. Так будет всегда. Если это болезнь, то исцеление ей еще не изобретено.

Шерлок Холмс думает о Джоне Уотсоне ночью, напряженно вслушиваясь в тишину за стеной. Джон Уотсон — стальные нервы. Электропроводность литой стали — семь миллионов шестьсот девяносто тысяч сименсов на метр. Шерлок Холмс любит Джона Уотсона щемящей, не имеющей рода, принадлежности, определений и веских причин любовью.

И хотя ненависть — самая крепкая и надежная из всех эмоций, Шерлок боится возненавидеть Джона. Крепко зажмурившись, Шерлок попросил бы бога позволить ему не возненавидеть Джона Уотсона.

Только не Джона.

Бога у Шерлока нет.

 

Джон взял в руки...


End file.
